


Life Drawing

by cactwerk (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Artist!Reader, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drawing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I put teen bc there's like half a dirty joke., Insecurity, M/M, Other, other than that nbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/cactwerk
Summary: You loved to draw and had been sketching away since you were just a kid. As you grew up, friends and family told you you were quite the artist, thought you knew you still had quite a ways to go - namely with drawing people. You had your still-lives down pretty well and could doodle up cute little cartoons like a storm… But something about drawing real life people was so complex.





	Life Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old short requests from tumblr where the asker simply requested something cute with the Reader being insecure. I took something from life and went with art~

You loved to draw and had been sketching away since you were just a kid. As you grew up, friends and family told you you were quite the artist, thought you knew you still had quite a ways to go–namely with drawing people. You had your still-lives down pretty well and could doodle up cute little cartoons like a storm… But something about drawing real life people was so complex.

You thought about asking Prompto if you could go through his camera to find a picture to practice with, maybe a cute one of you together. You knew he had some great ones, but the thought of him asking what you wanted it for and having to explain it made you feel embarrassed. Especially since you knew he’d want to see your drawing and you weren’t near confident enough with your portrait skills to show off about it. Luckily, you happened to have a really nice candid shot of Prompto that you took with your phone. So on a nice sunny day, you sat yourself down cross-legged on the back lawn of your flat and began to draw with the reference at your side.

Hunched over the sketchbook perched in your lap, you became engrossed in your hobby, taking in the fine details of your boyfriend’s face. It was a close-up photo you took when you visited Cape Caern together; Prompto was leaning back against a fence with his head turned sideways, smiling slightly while looking towards the lighthouse. You loved him so much and took care in your attempt to make a faithful recreation. Though you told yourself it was just a practice exercise, you couldn’t help but zoom in and familiarize yourself with every little freckle, the shape of his lips, his pointed but delicate nose as you penciled them onto the page. You were so absorbed in drawing that you failed to discern the sound of the gentle breeze from the footsteps rustling the grass behind you.

“Whatcha drawing, babe?”

You were startled out of your wits by Prompto’s voice as he knelt down next to you, and you’d already thrown your sketchbook and phone a mile into the air before scrambling to plant it face down and dive over it in desperation for him not to see. Prompto looked at you wide-eyed from where he knelt before frowning.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you like that!” He groveled, then reached for your hand to help you up from your side. Your phone, however, had unfortunately flipped screen-side-up in the grass and and the blonde unintentionally stole a peek at it.

“Oh, are you drawing me?” He looked at you curiously. You were cringing at yourself from embarrassment when Prompto picked up the phone and studied the picture. “Huh, I don’t remember you taking this one.” Prompto smiled, then handed it over to you. “Can I see?”

You shook your head rapidly. “N-no way, I told you I’m not that good at drawing people! I was just… practicing. Sorry…” Your voice got lower as you trailed off. You were blushing and didn’t meet his eyes as you repositioned yourself on the grass. You stared at the upside-down sketchbook and flattened your lips, feeling guilty about not sharing your art with the person you trusted most. Beside you, Prompto sat down properly and leaned his head lightly against your shoulder. For a moment, you wondered if he was offended. But after a moment, his head perked up again and he patted your knee, turning to look at you brightly.

“Would it make you feel better about yourself I drew a really bad picture of you?”

You looked at Prompto funny. “What?”

“Yeah, I’m a terrible artist. I can only capture what’s already there with my camera.” He chuckled. “I mean, you don’t have to show me if you still don’t feel comfortable about it, but y’know… Are you willing to sacrifice a page?”

“Sure, why not?” You couldn’t help but grin. You scooted over towards the discarded sketchbook and blocked Prompto’s view with your body as you turned to a random clean page towards the back. You fished for your pencil in the grass before handing them both to Prompto. He took them eagerly and positioned himself to face you, tucking one leg in and propping the other against his knee. It took you a moment for it to click that you were now his subject.

“Alright, give me a nice pose.”

You giggled at him, cocking an eyebrow. “You’re drawing my whole body? I thought you said you were terrible!”

Prompto shrugged. “Might as well go all the way though, right? Don’t worry, I won’t take too long.”

“Okay then…” You pressed your lips together, thinking for a moment before laying down on your side with an arm along your hips. “Paint me like one of your Altissian girls.”

He laughed out loud, and you were surprised when he started scratching at the paper nearly right away. “Well, maybe later…” You giggled in response. You would’ve given him a playful thwack on the arm if you weren’t busy being a model. It was a good thing you were in the backyard and not the front.

You watched with amusement as Prompto poked his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, focusing hard as his sky blue eyes darted back and forth between you and the page. Every once in a while, a big grin would spread across his lips, or he’d just start laughing quietly to himself. He made good use of your eraser, making whines of “Aahhh,” as the rubber would audibly squeak against the paper. There was a mix of light scratches and scraping hard lines happening over there. It seemed like he was really trying, but then you weren’t sure again whenever he chuckled to himself. Regardless, you found yourself transfixed with the cute boy’s behavior, and were really surprised by the time he chirped, “Done!”

Of course, that announcement broke off into a crunchy, wholehearted belly laugh as Prompto threw his head back, showing his pearly whites and letting the pencil fall onto the ground beside him. “I’m ssss–(Name), I’m _so_ sorry! Hahahaha!”

You weren’t sure whether you should be offended already, but you sat up and steeled yourself before snatching your sketchbook back out of his hands.

“Prom, oh my _Gods…_” You lightly shoved at the artist’s shoulder, but that was all that it took for him to fall over on the lawn clutching his stomach. You looked like a monster with beady little eyes and a disproportionately large mouth. Your nose was like the beak of a Zu, and as your eyes crawled down to your body… Six. You started to find yourself unable to contain your own laughter. Prompto was not a natural, that much was for sure. And you definitely felt much better about yourself.

It took a minute for both of you to regain your composure, with Prompto rolling onto his elbows and wiping the corners of his eyes as he caught his breath. What he didn’t expect as he sat up was for you to have flipped to the page containing your drawing of him, and instantly he was looking astounded at it.

“_This_ is how it’s done.” You remarked half-jokingly, looking sheepishly at your boyfriend. “Well, it’s not done…. And it’s not that great, but I’m working on it.”

“Wow…” He breathed, flashing a smile at you before you closed the cover. You were somewhat confused when Prompto leaned forward on his hands and knees to kiss you softly, but you reciprocated, running your fingers gently down his arm. When he retreated, you tilted your head and gave him a curious look.

“Why’d you kiss me?”

Prompto leaned back, taking your dominant hand firmly in his. “You’re amazing, you know? You’re so talented! Really, I’m jealous.”

You felt your cheeks heating up as he smoothed his thumb over your the top of your hand. You couldn’t contain your smile while you thanked him affectionately.

“At least I can still capture your beauty in my photos.” Prompto leaned forward again to peck you. “Still… Guess that one won’t be hanging in an art gallery any time soon.”

You grinned mischievously. “No, but it will be hanging on the fridge.”


End file.
